The present invention relates to service level agreement (SLA) policy enforcement. More particularly, the present invention relates to dynamic generation of policy enforcement rules and actions from policy attachment semantics.
Service level agreements (SLAs) are contracts for services formed between consumers and service providers. For example, a consumer may enter into a service level agreement with a service provider to send and/or receive an agreed number of messages (e.g., text messages) per month for a contracted/set fee. The SLA may further specify that if the consumer exceeds the agreed number of messages per month associated with the contracted/set fee, an additional per message fee will be charged for each additional message.